A Learning Experience - Vocabulary
by Sal The Happs Dude T3T
Summary: Now, instead of PLANETS and CYBERBULLYING, they discuss about words they could use in their lives. Yes, and that is VOCABULARY. :) Sorry about the ending, there were not a lot of things inside, I felt that it wasn't enough. Sorry! Rated T just in case.


**A Learning Experience – Vocabulary**

Luka: Ah, so now I'm starting this.

…

Luka: There's no one here to talk to.

…

Luka: I might as well eat some tunas.

…

Luka: *sigh* Even the kitchen is empty.

Kaito: Hey, the word 'kitchen' was underlined in your speech.

Luka: Now someone comes.

Len: Does that mean we have to explain it? I mean, this is about vocabulary and all… but…

Rin: Don't people already know what it is?

Meiko: Well, we'll just have to do it.

Miku: Okay then! A kitchen is a place where you store leeks and other foodstuffs, and/or cook, and here you get your pots and pans and utensils from (for some of you).

Gumi: So… what do we do now? I mean, after all this, there isn't a word that's underlined. I just want to torture someone now…

Rin: Yay! Torture was underlined!

Kaito: … 'He' really is underlining random words and continuing with writing the stories…

Gakupo: Torture means eating eggplants!

Len: But torture isn't… nice… (not like eating eggplants are that nice)

Gakupo: Oh… okay, then torture is NOT eating eggplants!

Luka: Well… kind of… (actually, yes for you)

Kaito: Okay, random word: se- ew! Did 'You' have to find that word first on the newspaper by eyeing around aimlessly? … Okay, another random word from the newspaper… *turns to the next page* uh… *turns to the next page* hmm… *turns to the next page* still scanning for one… *turns to the next page* uh- ARGH! *throws the newspaper onto the floor* What is WRONG with TODAY'S newspaper?!

Len: Wrong.

Kaito: Huh?

Rin: The word 'wrong' was underlined in your sentence.

Miku: STU-pid.

Kaito: Ugh…

Gumi: OLD man.

Luka: Kaito, listening to them won't make you feel any better.

Meiko: Hey, at least old men are (supposedly) wiser!

Kaito: And that statement isn't making me feel any better.

Meiko: Well, it's sad that I can't do it but… why don't you drink some sake, Kaito? It'll help you drown AAAAAALL your problems!

Kaito: EEEEHHHH- No.

Luka: Then eat some tuna sandwich?

Kaito: Uh… no thanks.

Luka: … Seriously, what's wrong with tuna sandwich? They're nice, but _nooo_, you never even tasted it and you just conclude they aren't. What's wrong with your sense of judgment…?

Kaito: Uh… Luka? What are you muttering about?

Gakupo: I know! Luk-eggplant! You want an eggplant ri-?

Luka: For one thing, my name isn't 'Luk-eggplant', also, I don't want an eggplant and wasn't Kaito's name underlined?

Rin: Wrong was underlined too, just a while ago. Okay, for wrong, it means incorrect, not right and stuff.

Miku: And Kaito, referring to this Kaito, is a retarded bastard!

Gumi: Whose brain is in Len's ass!

Len: …

Kaito: That's just a stupid video made by Rin that ISN'T TRUE!

Meiko: The word 'ass' was underlined.

Kaito: Oh, come ON!

Luka: Also, the meaning of the word that is explained must be for the way it was used when it was underlined. So it needs to be explained, Kaito.

Kaito: … Lu- Luka… I thought you were my friend?!

Luka: I am your friend, Kaito, I didn't say you needed to explain it.

Kaito: Ah, yeah, sorry.

Miku: STU-pid DRAMA-tic OLD man!

Kaito: … *sigh*

Meiko: Well, basically, 'ass' means 'butt without sake'.

Kaito: What kind of stupid explanation is that?

Len: Just ignore the 'without sake' part, please.

Miku: 'Stupid' was underlined! But I wonder why it wasn't underlined when I said it…

Len: Um… What are you staring at me for?

Gumi: Explain it!

Kaito: It isn't such a bad word to explain!

Len: … You just want me to explain, don't you?

Meiko: … Sake.

Gakupo: Eggplants!

Meiko: Shut up.

Miku: Eggplants suck, leeks rock.

Gakupo: Ehhh! So the meanies! Meiko and Miku so the meanies!

Rin: So who's gonna explain 'stupid'?

Len: *sigh* 'Stupid' means-

Miku: Someone called 'Kaito'!

Len: No, 'stupid' means-

Rin: Someone called 'Len'!

Kaito: Len isn't stupid.

Len: *sigh* 'Stupid' means-

Meiko: Some eggplant-brained idiot called 'Gakupo'.

Gakupo: Meiko so the meanies!

Len: That 'stupid' means NOT SMART.

Kaito: …A kinder way to say it.

Len: I'm done explaining.

Gumi: Well, there's 'eggplant-brained' to explain now.

Rin: There're two people who hasn't explained yet.

Kaito: *sigh*… Okay, in this story, and forever in 'His' stories unless specified, Gakupo's brain is the shape of an eggplant.

Luka: Well, we don't have a lot of good vocabulary words in the story…

Miku: … Okay then, I have an idea, guys!

Rin & Gumi: What?

Miku: Shout out any random hard-looking words or words you don't know the meaning of and hope that it's underlined!

Gakupo: Eggplants!

Gumi: Grotesque!

Rin: Brusque!

Len: Convalescing.

Miku: I said 'shout', Len, 'holler'.

Kaito: Loquacious!

Luka: Lackadaisical.

Meiko: … Timorous?

Luka: … Everyone's was undelined… except Gakupo's.

Kaito: Oh, come on Gakupo! Everyone knows what eggplants are! Why are you walking away to... your... corner?

Meiko: You sound as if you're trying to comfort him, but doing a bad job at it.

Gumi: He's going to his 'emo corner'.

Rin: Gakupo~!

Miku: Anyway, for the explanation…

Gumi: What if we don't know the definition?

Len: We can… search it up?

Kaito: Well, 'He' already knows what they mean without searching it up.

'Him': I'm 12!

Miku: Who cares about your age? Hey, can you help us explain the words?

'Him': Hmm… Luka and some random people will share my knowledge.

Luka: 'Grotesque' could mean 'outrageous', 'weird', 'ridiculous', and stuff of that sort. 'Brusque' could mean 'abrupt' and 'impolite'. 'Convalescing' means 'recuperating'.

Miku: Well, you should already know what 'holler' means. If you weren't observant enough, it means 'shout'.

Kaito: 'Loquacious' means 'talkative'.

Miku: Like you, Kai-bastard.

Kaito: *sigh*

Len: 'Lackadaisical' means not showing any vigour or enthusiasm.

Miku: Kind of like you.

Meiko: 'Timorous' is being very frightened.

Gumi: Well, that's some nice words. Okay, now I'm going to say the words that supposedly have the same meanings as 'torture' in Microsoft Word. There's agony, torment, anguish, pain, suffering, distress, cruelty, and afflict!

Len: That sounds… very sadistic of you…

Gumi: Of course it does!

Kaito: … It makes me feel very sad for some reason.

Miku: Congratulations!

Luka: Then eat some tuna sandwiches.

Kaito: Uh… th-thanks…

Rin: OI, GAKUPO! STOP BEING LIKE THAT, WILL YOU?!

Kaito: I hear… a very loud noise from the room Gakupo and Rin are in.

Luka: And also Gakupo's loud 'ehhhh'… screaming…

Len: Maybe… Rin is… beating him up?

Gumi: Then let's go…

Miku: … check on him!

...

Len: Rin?

Rin: Yes? We're having an 'eggplant' break~.

Gakupo: Eggplants! :)

Len: But the sound…

Rin: Oh, that. Gakupo just took the eggplant on my plate 13 times when he finished what was on his.

Gakupo: Sowwy!

Rin: Don't do that again, 'kay?

Gakupo: Okay! :)

All except 'Him', Rin and Gaku: …

Len: So…

Luka: There wasn't anything wrong.

Gumi: So, he's not 'emo' anymore, is he?

Miku: I don't suppose he is…

Kaito: So that means we can all go back to the living room?

Everyone ecept Kaito: Yeah. (In their own way of saying it.)

Gakupo: Let's eat eggplants!

Meiko: Shut up.

Len: We… don't really have any more things to talk about…

Rin: Should we end this right now?

Meiko: But if we do…

Gakupo: There would be no eggplants! O^O

Luka: Uh, no, not really NO eggplants…

Miku: If we end this… we wouldn't be doing a good job!

_Kaito: For some reason, I feel that this is becoming another story… a dramatic one..._

'Him': Oh well~! Bai bai! J

All except 'Him': You sound totally happy about that!

* * *

Luka: We hope that you find this at least a little helpful even though it wasn't that good!

Kaito: We had to end this quickly because sometimes this author loses her- 'HIS' motivations fast!

Len: … May you enjoy your bananas…

Rin: We are sorry for not being able to be more productive!

Meiko: The author is also feeling very bad for making this story, and other stories, very short and even unhelpful.

Miku: Thank you for sacrificing your time to read this! (How do you rephrase that to be nicer?! TT^TT)

Gumi: Your effort in reading this story is truly appreciated (by the author)!

Gakupo: May the eggplants be with you!

All except 'Him' and Gaku: Uh, no thanks…

'Him': Even though at the end of the story, I acted very happy, I… was very sad that I ran out of ideas… It's not really easy to run out of illogical ideas… I kind of specalise in that… but for some reason nothing came to my mind… so I had to end the story… like someone said, I tend to lose my motivation on writing stories if I take too long on them… sometimes, I take months on writing stories because of my sisters, who really want me to continue, but this is a one-shot, so I don't really have to continue it…

Kaito: This has to end here, because the author could be writing 'HIS' heart out on that.

Luka: Thank you for reading…

Miku: Hey, guys? This… has to have more enthusiasm… It's… for the readers!

Len: We thank you for taking your time to read this! .

Gumi: Well, we hope you kind of enjoyed this…

Gakupo: EGGUPURANTSU!

Meiko: Shut up, butt-head.

Gakupo: Ehhhh! Meiko so the meanies!

Meiko: Do you think I care?

Rin: We love you, readers! (In appreciation, that is)

The End… maybe

5-9 March 2013


End file.
